It came to me when I was high on caffiene
by RogueMoon
Summary: *Complete with a possible sequal*a pokemon stlye match involving the salior senshi and the z-senshi. it was written for a yahoo! club. It really did come to me when I was high on caffiene.


Just so you all know, I came up with this at midnight one night while I was high on caffeine. Hence: the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Sigmaus, I don't even own the Pokemon style of fighting. Basically, I don't own squat! Well, I do own this story, it's my own idea.

Quick note: This was written for a club on Yahoo! Called Senshis and Dragons. Keep that in mind and every thing will be cool.

*A voice comes on over the intercom*   
  
"Today we have a Senshi match for the record books, folks! In the Red box, we have the experienced Trainer who specializes in Planet Senshi. The one and only Supreme Mage Of earth, Sigmaus!"   
  
*Much cheering as Sigmaus waves to the crowd*   
  
"And in the Green box, we have the rookie sensation who specializes in Z-senshi. The one and Only Priest of Elysion, Helios!"   
  
*Much cheering as Helios waves to the crowd*   
  
"This is it folks! The Match to see who is the world's greatest trainer! They are competing for the largest, most fantastic prize imaginable! The Love of Princess Lady Serenity!"   
  
*The loudest cheers yet as Rini stands up in her private box and waves to everyone*   
  
"You both know the rules, three Senshi each. No time limits, no hitting below the belt and NO KILLING!"   
  
*Helios and Sigmaus nod their heads and get ready to battle*   
  
"Begin!   
  
"Helios is the aggressor as he starts by throwing out a Goten!

Oh! But what comeback by Sigmaus who counters with a Sailor Jupiter!

Jupiter is Smiling at Goten and the Z-senshi is starting to turn into a pile of mush. 

Oh! How horrible this is!

Oh the humanity and... What's this?!

Both Senshi have left the field and are frolicking out of the stadium! Both Senshi are disqualified! What and Upset! 

Now our two trainers must consider some strategy. Sigmaus seems to have decided on his and is throwing out a Senshi-ball.

What will he pick? 

Oh! It's a Sailor Moon! 

No wait, it's an Eternal Sailor Moon, the most powerful Planet Senshi known! 

Helios has also decided on his course of action and is throwing out a... 

Goku! Wow! Who would have guessed the quiet priest had such a move up his sleeve. The two senshi are going at it. 

Goku has fired his Kamehameha wave and Eternal Sailor Moon has countered with a Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! 

What a fight folks! 

The two Senshi seem to be evenly matched and are now going at it with an eating contest! 

Goku is putting it away with a vengeance!...... And wow!..... Eternal Sailor Moon is actually keeping up!..... 

Bowl for Bowl!..... 

This is quite a display folks!..... 

What's this?..... The contestants are getting full?.... 

But it's only been an... HOur?! They've been eating for an hour?... *I think I'm gonna be sick*.... 

And now both Senshi are going to sleep?!

Well, I guess they're disqualified. If you can't fight, you're out!

Now for the third and final match up! 

Who's it gonna be, folks? Who's it gonna be?

What?! Helios throws out a Vegeta?! Is he nuts? He can't control one of those! They're way to insane to control...

Unless you also have a Bulma. Only then are Vegeta's controllable. I guess Helios has a Bulma. 

Sigmaus looks worried... he's taking his time deciding who to bring out while Vegeta taunts him to no end. 

Sigmaus is getting pissed and he pulls out.... 

OH! A Tuxedo Mask! 

No! A Prince Endymion! 

Oh wow! is this gonna be a match to remember! 

The two Senshi are going at it and Helios is looking very worried. Though I wonder why, Vegeta seems to be winning, why would Helios be having a problem?... 

OH! And Prince Endymion is smashed to the floor by a massive hit from Vegeta! And The Prince of Sayins is going in for the finishing blow! 

But, What's This?! 

Helios is calling Vegeta back!? 

Helios has conceded the match to Sigmaus?

But why? His Vegeta was about to win! Why did Helios just give up? 

We'll find out later in an exclusive interview at five.

But Now! We introduce you to the winner of today's match, Sigmus! 

He has won the Love of Princess Lady Serenity and there she goes giving him a kiss! 

Sigmaus looks surprised. He's acting as if he's never been kissed before!"   
  
*A chuckle runs through the crowd*   
  
"Well, folks this match will be going down in the history books! Thank you all for coming. This has been a Capsule Corp. production. Have a safe drive home and watch out for those dinosaurs!" 


End file.
